1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and method, a program, and a receiving method and, more particularly, to a receiving apparatus and method, a program, and a receiving system that are configured to prevent a period of time in which transport streams are not outputted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a modulation scheme called OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) is in use for a digital signal transmission scheme. In this OFDM scheme, many orthogonal subcarriers are prepared in a transmission band and data is allocated to the amplitude and phase of each subcarrier, thereby executing digital modulation on the basis of PSK (Phase Shift Keying) or QAM (Quadrature Amplitude Modulation) on these subcarriers.
The OFDM scheme is often applied to the terrestrial digital broadcasting that is heavily affected by multipath interference. The terrestrial digital broadcasting based on the OFDM scheme includes the standards, such as DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial) and ISDB-T (Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial).
Meantime, DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting)-T.2 is being established by ETSI (European Telecommunication Standard Institute) as a next-generation terrestrial digital broadcasting that is disclosed in DVB BlueBook A122 Rev. 1, Frame structure channel coding and modulation for a second-generation digital terrestrial television broadcasting system (DVB-T2), Sep. 1, 2008, DVB home page, searched Aug. 5, 2009, URL http://www.dvb.org/technology/standards/, hereinafter referred to as Non-patent Document 1.